Persistant
by maggieannteslow
Summary: This is my one-shot for Zabuza for his birthday. I fixed it so it should be easier to read. Enjoy.


_**Persistant **_

Maggie was walking around school one day. No one was in the hallway and she was just skipping class. She turned a corner and bumped into someone. She looked up and saw a guy with wrappings all over his mouth. He looked down at her and she thought she saw him smile, but she couldn't tell.

"Sorry," Maggie said.

"It's okay," he said. "What are you doing out of class?"

"None of your business," she said.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because it's for me to know and you not to find out," Maggie said rudely.

"Are you skipping?" he asked.

"I'm not telling you," she said.

"Hm! You are, aren't you?" he said.

"Why do you want to know?" Maggie asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you," he said. "My name is Zabuza. Zabuza Momochi. What is your's?"

"None ya," Maggie said.

"Aww! Why won't you tell me?" he asked.

"Because you don't need to know," she said.

She started to walk away.

"Hey, do you want to go and grab something to eat after school?" he asked.

"Why? You're asking someone that you just met and don't even know," she said.

"You seem like the rebel type. What are you, Emo?" he asked.

"So what if I am?" she asked. "You can't do anything about it. And I'm also dead."

"Hm! Funny," he said. "No, I can't do anything about you being Emo, but I am, too. So, will you go out with me tonight?" he asked.

"Um! Let me think about it...No!" Maggie said.

Maggie started to walk away again.

"I'll ask her later," he whispered and then walked back to class.

Maggie turned around and watched him leave.

"Hmph! Weirdo," Maggie said whipping around.

She started walking back to class.

After school Maggie walked down the streets toward the forest. A few minutes later she entered through the trees. While walking, she got the feeling of someone following her. She turned around but didn't see anyone. She kept walking and pulled out her mp3 player. She turned it on and listened to her music while walking around the woods. She closed her eyes and started to sing to the music. She started to sing to Dragonfly by DDR and Mild DK.  
Unknown to Maggie, someone was watching her every move. A few minutes later her song ended and it was quiet for awhile. A twig then snapped and she looked down. She only saw dirt under her feet. When she looked behind her, she didn't see anything. She turned back around and ran into Zabuza again.

"What are you doing? Following me?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Okay," Maggie said.

She started to back away slowly. Zabuza pulled out a really big sword and put it up to Maggie's throat.

"You will come with me," he said.

"Okay, you better get that giant ass sword away from me if you don't want it broken in half," Maggie said.

"Hehehe! Right! Like you can break a metal sword," he said.

"Try me," Maggie said.

He made a small cut on her throat. Maggie stared at him and then lunged at him. She took the sword and broke it in half. He looked really impressed and then threw kunais and shuriken at her. She dodged some of them but two of them hit her. One went into her leg and another went into her shoulder. Maggie got really angry and threw everything she had at him. Somehow during all of this chaos, his shirt got ripped off and his wrappings came undone from his face. You could now see him smile and he had very sharp and pointy teeth. Maggie lunged at him again and held a kunai up to his chest. In one swift motion, he grabbed her wrist and he made her drop the kunai on the ground. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her fully on the lips. She just stayed there in shock. She didn't kiss back or nothing. She didn't know what was going on. She thought she saw sparks flying around her. She was so mezmerized by the flying fireworks. He then pulled back and looked at her.

"So, what do you say about going out with me now?" he asked. "It is my birthday and I want you as my birthday gift."

Maggie finally got out of her trance and looked at him.

"But you don't know anything about me," she said.

"I know more than you think, Maggie," he said.

"So, you have been stalking me," she said.

"Yes, but when I saw you the first day of school, I knew I just had to have you. So will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Um! Sure," she said.

He leaned down and kissed her again. They kissed each other in the forest for the longest time. Then they went to get something to eat and they went back to Maggie's house. From that day forward, they started dating. They became boyfriend and girlfriend. And everytime someone looked at Maggie, Zabuza glared at them or tortured them. Maggie liked her over-possessive boyfriend. And Zabuza liked his over-powering, killing, Emo girlfriend.

The End


End file.
